


Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes - Quentin and Evan

by Pikachunicorn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (Using Four Pairings) [6]
Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 6, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, X-Man Evan, and wtf Quentin isn't living at the school what is this travesty, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan needs to get back to the school, but Quentin has certain ways of getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes - Quentin and Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, writing as QQ is so much fun! His thoughts are so horrid. xD
> 
> Anyway, yeah. I guess they're between 19 and 23 - ish in this. Idek. It just sort of happened.
> 
> It's weird writing Q away from the school, because it feels like he should permanently live there 5eva, but y'know. There's a reason for it, sooooo...
> 
> This so loosely fits into the day, as all of my fics for this challenge do, it's terrible. xD

You know what? _Fuck Evan Sabahnur!_ Fuck his perfect hair that never seems to fall out of place no matter how much a push my hands through it. Fuck his addictive, pale skin that looks fucking brilliant with the colours of the sunrise highlighting it. Fuck those eyelashes. Those fucking eyelashes! The way he flutters them a little and puts on that voice. _'Please, Quentin?_ ' _Ugh!_ Fuck that voice to - the one he uses to always get his own way. What guy uses eyelashes and a cute voice to get what he wants?! _Jeez..._ Woah. _No_. I did _not_ say cute! That voice is _not_ cute. That voice is annoying. _Ugh. No._

"Quentin..." He yawns, chuckling a little and, _dammit_ , he's annoying... And _so perfect_.

"What?" I reply through a sigh, rolling my eyes to reinforce my irritation. He shuffles closer in the bed and wraps his arm around my shoulders, hugging me to his chest.

"What are thinking?" He whispers, playing with my hair and, _Jesus, Ev! I'm not a puppy!_

"How annoying you are." I mumble, closing my eyes. I'm so tired, and his arms are so comfortable.

"You do realize you're not fooling anyone, right?" I can almost hear the smile in his voice, and I can picture it clearly. It's annoyingly beautiful.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I murmur through a yawn. Of course I know what he's talking about - he's implying that everyone (including him) knows that I care about him. That I _love_ him. He's wrong. They all totally buy it. It's just him I need to work on.

"Quinn..." He laughs a little and it's fucking adorable.

"Don't call me that, fuckface." I warn. _That is not my name. I'm not a girl._

"Then, _you_ don't call _me that_!" He replies, sounding a little insulted.

I consider arguing that point, but decide against it. "That name doesn't make sense, anyway. It's _Quen_ tin. Not _Quin_ tin, idiot."

"No, Quinn is short for _'Quintavius'_." He teases and I inwardly cringe. _Nope. That is not okay._

"Shut up." I order, punching him in the stomach. "That's not my name."

"Oh, no. It's _'Quintavius Quirinius Quire'_ , isn't it?" _Ugh, he's doing this purposely to piss me off._

"No. It's not. It's Quentin." I state firmly. I'm gonna kick his ass if he keeps this up.

"You sure?" He giggles, kissing my hair.

"I hate you." I growl, but it's obvious from my tone I don't mean it. I freaking love him. And he knows it.

"I love you too, Q." He whispers and kisses my forehead.

"Fucking idiot." I breathe through a yawn, snuggling into his arms. _Mmmm..._ His arms... _Fuck, Sabahnur, have you been working out?_ I can't help biting my lip at the wandering thoughts this idea provokes.

"Quentin, stop thinking bad thoughts..." He chuckles, causing me to pull back and looking up at him suspiciously. I could've sworn I wasn't projecting. But, then again, with our connection...

"I thought I was the telepath here, chucklefuck?" I frown, looking up at him through my irritatingly blurred vision. _Screw you, eyes._

"You're biting your lip. You only do that when you're objectifying my body." He blushes a little and I kinda understand that blush. I mean, when we first got together he couldn't even mention the word _'sex'_ without flushing like a twelve year old girl.

"I don't objectify you, Ev. You're my boyfriend, not an object." I whisper and, _holy shit, am I really being nice? Too nice? I need to fix this._ "I mean, you're hot, fuckface." I feel my face heat and cringe at my own words, hiding in his chest.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Q." He laughs, but _no, that is not okay! He is the idiot here, not I! We established that._

I pout and narrow my eyes at him, before rolling over to retrieve my glasses from the nightstand and, _holy shit, the world is 1080p again._ I've barely worn my contacts since we started dating. He told me how much he likes my glasses and sometimes I do actually try to be a good boyfriend.

Of course, when I turn back, he's gone. I roll my eyes, before settling back into the pillow.

"Evvy, Evvy, Evvyyyyy..." I moan tiredly. "Come back to bed!"

"Can't." He replies simply, seeking out yesterday's clothes on the floor around the bed. _Good luck with that, Sabahnur._ _'Active'_ would be an understatement of how we were with undressing each other last night. "We have responsibilities now, Q."

"You might, but I sure as hell don't. I'm staying here." I can't help but grin proudly when he finds and lifts his shirt, and stares at it with a frown. "What's wrong, Ev?" I ask completely, totally bullshitting ignorance.

"You tore all the buttons off my shirt last night!" He complains and I can feel my smirk growing as I sit up against the headboard to watch him.

"What? _Moi_? No!" I gasp mockingly, pushing the back of my hand to my forehead dramatically.

"Quentin!" He hisses and I burst into laughter at his unamused expression. "What am I supposed to wear now?!"

"Nothing?" I suggest, biting my lip and looking over his nearly-naked body. _Hey!_ What d'you know? I do bite my lip when I think of him in... _That way_. But seriously... _Damn_. Those black boxers... He knows I love them.

"No! I have to actually leave your apartment today! I said I'd help out at the school." He argues with a huff, awkwardly tugging on his pants. _Ugh,_ I don't think I've ever hated clothes more.

"You volunteered - therefore, you can pull out." I note professionally, earning me a sharp scowl.

"You don't _'volunteer'_. You're just expected to at least help sometimes. It's part of being an X-Man!" I can't help but pick up on the pride that emanates from his mind whilst saying the last sentence. "I only go in Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and training days, Q. I could work there full time, but I don't."

"No, but you always get called out with the team on Tuesdays, Thursdays and weekends anyway..." I note, a hint of irritation, unmaskable, in my tone. Everyone thinks the reason I didn't join the X-Men after we left the school was because I'm a selfish assface who's out for himself and _blah blah blah_. It's not. It's really fucking not. It's the opposite. I know the Phoenix is coming - I can _feel_ it. I also know that when it finds me, I'll fuck up. The X-Men don't need another reason for people to hate them. So, I thought I'd just cut all ties with them for a while. Well, other than Evan. I could never give him up.

"It's my job." He shrugs, retrieving my shirt from the floor. Evan, _of course_ , fell straight into the X-Men as soon as he was old enough to sign the paperwork. He wanted to be a superhero and I sure as hell wasn't planning on stopping him.

Evan Sabahnur has _'hero'_ written all over him. Literally, in the case of his mind. I mean, I gave up reading him a long time ago because that word is freaking everywhere in his head. This is who he's meant to be. And I'm ( _Jesus Christ, I can't believe I'm thinking this_ )- I'm happy to see him get what he deserves. Even though it fucking terrifies me that I can't protect him out there.

"Take a sick day..." I suggest. _Fuck, I don't want him to go!_ "Sick _days_... Sick _week_?"

"I'm gonna get so judged for this." He mumbles, obviously not listening to me, as he retrieves a shirt from my closet (specifically, my " _Madripoor? More like Madri **bore**_ " design) and tugs it on. It's annoyingly tight on him. I say annoyingly because _a;_ it's totally hot, and _b; hell,_ I am not _that_ small!

"Well, if you agreed to move in with me like I suggested, you'd have your own shirts here." Okay, so I've been pushing this a little hard the last few months, but if I can't protect him with the X-Men, I'll sure as hell try my best to protect him when he's away from them. He's my boyfriend - my responsibility. They can't look after him like I can. That's obvious.

"Q, you know I have to stay at the school. They're being lenient letting me spend so many nights here as it is!" Evan leans over the bed and kisses my forehead and I can feel myself actually blushing! Like seriously, _no. Ew._

"Do they not trust me or something?" I raise an eyebrow and look up at him with a quizzical, although of course I know the answer.

"Yes, that's exactly it!" He sighs with exasperation and I note that he's been hanging out with me too much if he's getting comfortable with this kinda sass.

"What reason would they have not to trust me?" I laugh and sit up more to playfully swat at his hair.

"Okay, so the whole _'Schism'_ thing was your fault - Switzerland, Q, _Switzerland_. That damn riot you're so proud of. The countless times you've attempted to burn down that school. Not to mention all the other-"

"Okay, okay! So my portfolio of experiences is a little... _Villainous_." I tease, standing from the bed and draping my arms over his shoulders. _Ugh_. I so hate that he's taller than me. "But come on! I studied at that school for like five years! They have to know I'm not bad! I just have an issue with authority, and that definitely won't affect them now that I'm sleeping with authority."

Evan blushes deeply at this as I expected. "I don't really have much authority there, actually..."

"Great, so they won't miss you for one day." There's no way he's leaving this room.

"That's not how it works, Q..." He sighs and seems a little regretful and, _hell yes_ , I have him now.

"Don't go." I whine, kissing his neck now. It's strange, because I never expected kissing someone to be so insanely addictive.

"I have to..." He whispers.

 _'Evan. Stay. Please. I miss you.'_  I project the words telepathically instead of speaking them. I hate saying anything remotely soppy aloud. That's his job, not mine.

"Quentin, stop it." His words are shaky as he steps back enough that I can't kiss him anymore.

"You know, I could just make you want me..." I tease, pulling at the waistband of his jeans.

"Yes, but that's called rape. And you like me too much." _Okay, dammit, I didn't think that one through._ I pout a little in the knowledge that he's actually right.

"Evvyyyyy?" I attempt to blink up at him sweetly. I can pull off cute, _right?_

"Put some clothes on, Q." He laughs and heads through to the bathroom.

"Fine!" I huff in an exaggerated manner to make it clear to him just how much I oppose him. Yawning, I retrieve his broken shirt and shrug it onto my shoulders. It's warm from where the sunlight has been pitching in on in and it smells like him. I can never quite identify what it is about his smell that makes it so amazing - but it's definitely more addictive than Kick. _Too soon?_

It's way too big on me, which again, is annoying. I am _not_ short. The hem brushes my thigh, just below where my boxers end and it tickles a little.

"Q!" He exclaims, reentering the room. "I meant some real clothes! Not..." He swallows hard and, _hey, hey, Genesis, I can see you looking!_ "That."

"What?" I shrug pointedly, holding the shirt open and feigning ignorance. "I'm not leaving the house today, so what's the big deal?"

"You know what you're doing, Quentin. Stop it." Evan warns, though his smirk is plainly obvious as it attempts to tug at the edge of his mouth. _Come on, Ev! If you're gonna lie about your feelings, at least try to make it believable._

"Hey, Sabahnur..." I whisper when he approaches me, and drape my arms over his shoulders. "You know you really want to kiss me right now."

"Yeah, but-"

"No." I warn in a patronizing manner. "No _'buts'_. Shut up and come back to bed."

"Q..." He complains, moaning. It's totally adorable, and I know I've won. "You're gonna get me fired!"

"You can't get fired from the X-Men, Ev." I laugh at the prospect. "Jean Grey murdered thousands of innocent people and she still stuck around."

"I love you, Quentin." Evan whispers with a blush as I pull him back towards the bed.

"I love you too, Sabahnur." I smirk, leaning up to kiss the line that splits his cheek. "Bed, now."

"Fine, but you're calling in sick for me." He warns, pulling the overly tight shirt off over his head.

"Awh, but you know Broo will answer the phone, and then I'll have to talk to him about how my life is going for an hour." I moan, sitting heavily on the bed. So not fair. I don't need alien interrogations, thanks. _Nope. No way._

"Exactly." Evan chuckles and climbs into bed with me, and _goddammit!_ He's doing it again! He's being adorable and it's really fucking annoying.

"Shut up and kiss me, Lips." I order, smirking at my choice of nickname.

"Not my name." He reminds me, before kissing me deeply. _Good boy._

"So, maybe you should get tomorrow off as well?" I suggest between kisses.

He bites my lip lightly and actually smirks at me. "Don't push your luck, Quire."


End file.
